Murphy tenía razón
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Déjame ver si entendí, ¿ayudabas a una anciana a cruzar la calle y, de alguna manera, te las ingeniaste para que la atropellaran en una calle en la que prácticamente no pasa nada? Este fic participa en el Reto: Samaritanos del Foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este OS participa en el Reto: Samaritanos del Foro GJM".

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore, Sabertooth y las pobres víctimas de mi retorcido sentido del humor (?).

 **Extensión:** 6242 palabras —estaba inspirada—.

 **Acción sorteada:** Ayudar a una abuelita/abuelito a cruzar la calle.

 **Notas:** No me reconozco, pero terminé un OS de 6k en dos días, tres contando revisión. ¡QUÉ LE PASA AL MUNDO! (?). Uh, mucho humor negro, asquerosamente negro, la moralidad y la ética se retuercen en sus tumbas por mi culpa (?). Yo no sé qué pasó aquí, pero juro que nadie fue herido de gravedad en la realización de este OS... o al menos eso quiero creer, ni Sting ni Rufus me dan mucha confianza (?). Vale no, PERO EN SERIO QUE ES NEGRO. ¿Qué demonios con esto? Yo no sé, pero me conforma el resultado.

 **.**

* * *

 **Murphy tenía razón.**

"Si algo puede fallar, fallará."

* * *

Pertenecer a Sabertooth implica que Yukino se ha acostumbrado a esperar lo inesperado. Sencillamente sus compañeros son tan... particulares, que siempre logran salir del molde y convertir la situación más sencilla en algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Para esas alturas, casi es un detalle más que le gusta de ellos. _Casi_ , si todavía no encontrasen maneras de sorprenderla.

—¿Qué les pasó?

Porque eso de que Sting y Rufus lleguen al gremio luciendo como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, o bien sido parte de una persecución a gran escala, no es usual, menos cuando se supone que salieron a tener un día tan cotidiano como cualquier otro... Todo lo medianamente posible que eso es con ellos, claro. Lucen cansados, están llenos de tierra, Sting incluso lleva algo así como un nido en la cabeza y Rufus no trae su sombrero, por lo que nada cubre su por alguna razón todavía perfectamente peinado e impecable cabello. ¿Cómo hace eso? Y a ella que le toma media mañana que su cabeza no parezca un hongo gigante.

Rufus, casi como debió esperar, no tarda en señalar a su maestro.

—Su culpa.

—¡Yo nada más te pedí ayuda, no era tu obligación ayudarme!

—Ciertamente no —acepta Rufus—, ni idea qué me pasó por la cabeza al momento que te dije que sí.

—Como si importara, lo hiciste, punto final, deja de quejarte.

Yukino hace un enorme esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos y en su lugar suspira, segura de que eso no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Se cayeron a una zanja o qué demonios? —inquiere Rogue al verlos, tan sorprendido como ella del estado en el que vienen.

Hay un momento de silencio, durante el cual Lector se apresura hacia Sting, preocupado por su bienestar.

—La verdad, sí —responden finalmente ambos a la vez, para asombro de todos.

—Y eso fue culpa de Rufus —complementa Sting.

—Para lo que te salvo el pellejo.

—Muy bien —dice Minerva, acercándose al par—, esta historia definitivamente necesito oírla, empiecen a hablar.

—Señorita —reclama Yukino, caminando rumbo al pasillo en busca de un par de toallas para que sus compañeros al menos se limpien un poco.

—No hay nada que contar —alega Rufus, internándose en la estancia rumbo a los sillones, sobre uno de los cuales se deja caer—, Sting es un idiota —agrega, ante la atenta mirada de todo el gremio.

—Eso ya se sabe —reclama Orga—, cuenta la parte de cómo fue idiota.

—Eso mismo —lo secunda Rogue.

—¡Frosch está de acuerdo!

—Iros al demonio —dice Sting, que se deja caer a un lado de Rufus, con Lector todavía tras él—. Y tú, que tanto hablas, eres un maldito bastardo y ni culpa sientes por ello.

—¡Trataba de ayudarte!

—¡No te pedí que cometieras un homicidio!

—¡El homicidio lo cometiste tú!

—¡Casi! —remarca Sting—. ¡Y ni fue intencional!

—Pues no —confirma Rufus—, eres el único idiota que puede casi matar a alguien cuando trata de hacer la buena acción del día.

—¡Ten piedad, pude ir a prisión, insensible!

Rufus gruñe exasperado, con la mayor parte del gremio siguiendo la discusión atentamente como quien mira un partido de tenis.

—Entonces —habla Minerva, notando que no van a seguir hablando dado que Sting también se ha enfadado y ni mira a su compañero—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada —responde Rufus.

—Nada de nada —le sigue Sting.

—Él, que es idiota.

—Ni que tú no lo fueras.

—Yo no maté a nadie.

—Tú querías matar a alguien.

—Al menos lo decidí, no fue accidental por causa de mi idiotez.

—No fue mi culpa, ¿qué sabría yo que iba a pasar un carro?

—¿No se supone que eso te ofreciste a hacer?

—¡Tú mismo dijiste lo extraño que era!

—¿Qué culpa tengo de que el universo esté en tu contra?

—Yo quería ser de utilidad.

—De tanta utilidad que fuiste.

—La intención es lo que cuenta.

—Sí claro, solo cuando no has casi matado a una pobre anciana por ello.

—Ni tan pobre era, vieja maldita, ni debí ayudarla a cruzar.

—Al menos en eso coincidimos.

—A ver, a ver —dice Minerva interrumpiendo la discusión—, creo que me he perdido, ¿ayudaste a una anciana a cruzar la calle? —inquiere, mirando a Sting.

—Sí —responden ambos, pese a ello, motivo de que a Rufus lo fulmine su maestro con la mirada.

Rogue solo atina a enarcar una ceja, extrañado con la idea, con Lector observando perplejo a su compañero en lo que Yukino regresa finalmente con las toallas.

—Tengan —dice, entregando una a cada uno y obteniendo un agradecimiento a cambio—. Entonces, ¿de qué me perdí? —cuestiona, sentándose a un lado de Minerva.

—Sting-kun ayudó a una ancianita a cruzar la calle —le responde Lector.

—Y, según entendí, no salió bien —agrega Rogue.

Sting, que se limpia el cuello en esos momentos, los mira a ambos con molestia un segundo, en tanto Rufus se limpia la cara.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —repite, suspirando y considerando que, ya qué demonios, no pierde nada por contar la estúpida historia—. Bien, la cosa va así: Me encontraba yo paseando por el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando el calor del verano, la brisa primaveral y esas cosas...

Se detiene, causa del carraspeo de Rufus.

—¿Quieres comentar algo? —cuestiona con ira.

El otro mago le sonríe de vuelta.

—No, qué va, continua.

Sting le mira un momento, receloso, antes de seguir:

—Como iba diciendo, me encontraba yo paseando por la ciudad porque cada tanto uno se aburre de este maldito gremio y...

—Detente ahí y explica a qué estás llamando «maldito gremio» —se mete Minerva, para su disgusto.

¡¿Lo van a dejar hablar o no?!

—¿Puedo contar la historia? —inquiere.

—Sigue —dice Orga—, ya evitaremos que la Señorita te mate de ser necesario.

—Vale, gracias. Siguiendo con el relato: Iba yo por la ciudad un tanto aburrido, pensando en las ganas que tenía de realizar una misión o algo así, y en eso veo a una ancianita. De esas típicas, con bastoncito, chal de lana y demás. Lucía inocente y desvalida, craso error mío, lo acepto; miraba el camino pedregoso como si le fuera un problema, así que pensé que quizás necesitase ayuda para cruzar. Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mis servicios.

—La santa mierda, Sting, ¿no puedes decirlo de una forma en la que no suenes como puto? —le reclama Rogue, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

—Te odio, ¿te lo he mencionado alguna vez? —se queja Sting—. Vale, accediendo al reclamo del dramático, le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda. Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos y con una voz suave, rasposa de anciana me dio las gracias y asintió. Vieja de mierda cuentera —dice, obteniendo una mirada confusa de todo el puto gremio—, hacerse la inocente, pedazo de...

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Yukino, que no está muy interesando en escuchar como su maestro insulta a una anciana.

—Sí, ya voy a eso. Entonces accedió y yo muy amablemente la tomé del brazo y la ayudé a cruzar, avanzando a paso lento a través de la calle. En eso, pues, pasó un coche; y siendo que estábamos en el camino viejo, ese del lado sur por donde nunca pasa nada, me sorprendí, lo admito. Así que, admito que en una reacción un tanto exagerada de mi parte, pegué un salto. Cuando me dí cuenta, el carro había pasado y de la anciana ni rastro —finaliza, dejando al gremio en silencio.

O sea... O SEA, ¿ayudó a una anciana a cruzar la calle y de alguna manera se las arregló para que la atropellaran?

—Santo cielo —musita Yukino, cubriéndose los ojos—, no quiero saber cómo sigue eso.

—Yo definitivamente quiero saberlo —comenta en su lugar Minerva.

Orga asiente tras ella.

—Oh, no tienen ni idea —dice Rufus, quien ahora que ha terminado de limpiarse vuelve a integrarse en la conversación.

Y al verlo, a todos les surge la misma pregunta: ¿cómo mierda logró quedar absolutamente impecable teniendo solo UNA PUTA TOALLA para limpiarse?

Optan por omitirlo, Rufus va en contra de las leyes naturales de la entropía.

—Ni que hubiera sido para tanto —reclama Sting—, sencillamente miré el camino, vi a la anciana tirada a mitad de este, asumí lo peor y entré en pánico.

Obtiene una mirada de absoluto desconcierto tras ese comentario, que no es para menos dada la simpleza con la que reveló esa información; así, _casual_. Como si admitir el haber entrado en pánico no fuera digno de mención.

—¿Al menos le comprobó el pulso? —cuestiona Yukino.

—Nah, solo salí corriendo —responde Sting, quitándole demasiada relevancia a esa oración para todo lo que implica—. Pensé en venir al gremio a esconderme —comenta como si nada—, pero en eso vi a Rufus, que leía sentado en el puesto de una cafetería.

—De hecho, era un salón de té —lo corrige el susodicho.

—Lo que sea, la cosa es que lo vi y tuve la grandiosa idea de que tal vez él podría ayudarme. Así pues, víctima de mis tontos pensamientos...

—No tienes otros —lo... ¿corrige? Rufus.

—Decidí pedir ayuda a este bastardo que tengo por compañero.

—Santo cielo —repite Yukino, segura de que eso solo se está poniendo peor.

—La cosa es que me acerqué a Rufus buscando apoyo —Sting duda un momento sobre cómo continuar—; él se hallaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, no me fijé, y yo me aproximé creyendo que sería una buena idea, que evidentemente no.

»Yo estaba bastante nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no era para menos, y me encantaría decir que este imbécil lo notó, pero me miró con su típica expresión de hijo de puta cuando llamé su atención y pedí por ayuda.

»—No. —Fue su respuesta inmediata, maldito bastardo. De hecho, decir que me miró sería demasiado pedir, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en quitar su atención del tonto libro. Será, luego se pregunta por qué le cae mal hasta a su madre.

Sting deja de hablar entonces, debido principalmente al golpe en la nuca que acaba de recibir.

—Ya cállate —alega Rufus—. ¿Vas a seguir narrando o vas a dedicarte a insultarme?

—Un poco de una, un poco de otra —responde Sting sonriendo.

Rufus rueda los ojos, seguro de que no ha hecho nada tan terrible como para merecer a ese tarado de compañero y maestro, antes de decidir que mejor cuenta él su versión de los hechos.

—Volviendo a tema —dice, irguiéndose un poco—, estaba en un salón de té, ignorante; leyendo a Poe, ignorante.

—Rufus-sama, por favor vaya al punto que importa —suplica Yukino.

—A eso iba, nada más quería primero aclarar esos dos puntos —explica Rufus—. En fin, me hallaba leyendo a Poe cuando Sting se me acercó con pintas de haber visto un fantasma. No le presté mayor atención, incluso cuando me pidió ayuda, porque no tenía motivos para ello siendo que usualmente pide ayuda con tonterías.

»—Esta vez es serio —respondió, respuesta a la que no tenía razones para creer como verídica. A fin de cuentas es Sting.

»—¿Qué tan serio? —le cuestioné, dudando, como dije, de la veracidad de tal información.

»—Creo que maté a alguien.

»Ahí sí, dada la gravedad de la situación, me digné a mirarlo. Entonces y no antes porque recién entonces pude creer que en verdad era importante, que no porque sea un bastardo ni nada parecido. En su lugar es que tú eres un idiota, y a ti ni tu puto dragón te quería, que hasta las memorias te cambió.

—Rufus-sama, por favor —suplica Yukino interrumpiendo el relato, segura de que ninguno de los dos va a ninguna parte.

—Weisslogia sí me quería, insensible bastardo.

—Eso tendrá que confirmarlo él.

—¡Está muerto, tarado!

—¡Porque no te aguantaba, no hay quién lo haga!

—¡Los dos! —exclama Yukino—. Por favor, por todo el amor del mundo sigan contando lo sucedido.

—Eso intento —reclama Sting—, es el idiota de Rufus, que no le gusta mi versión de los hechos.

—Porque es inexacta —replica Rufus—. La mía, indudablemente, es más acertada, y eso nadie puede negarlo.

Dado que, ciertamente, nadie puede negarlo, nadie habla. Es que, ¿cómo niegas que el mago de memoria recuerda mejor lo ocurrido? Aquello no deja mucha opción de réplica.

—Cuente la historia entonces —pide Yukino—, por favor omitiendo insultar al otro —suplica.

—De acuerdo —accede Rufus—, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por el bien de la veracidad de los hechos, algo que _otros_ no saben hacer —agrega, comentario que todos deciden ignorar por el bien de la paz mundial, aunque Sting frunce el ceño—. Como iba diciendo: Sting me dijo que, aparentemente, había matado a alguien y yo solo pude alarmarme ante tal declaración. Por ello, le pedí que me repitiera lo que había dicho, sencillamente para estar seguro de que no fuera algún tipo de equivocación. La esperanza, bien dicen, es lo último que se pierde.

»—Creo que maté a alguien —volvió a decir, para mi absoluta consternación y, en un cierto grado, horror—. A una anciana, allá en el camino viejo, de alguna forma logré que la atropellaran —me explicó, explicación que pude creer todavía menos.

»—¿Lograste que la atropellaran? ¿En el camino viejo? —inquirí, extrañado por la anormal conjunción de hechos—. Pero si ahí no pasan carros.

»—¡Pero pasó uno! —lloriqueó Sting... Vale, exclamó Sting, no me golpees, si yo digo que lloriqueaste es porque así suena tu voz chillona cuando gritas. ¡Ya deja de golpearme, pendejo! Me estás distrayendo.

»Como decía: gritó, para mi consternación, y entonces siguió explicando su situación.

»—¡Cruzábamos la calle, de pronto pasó un carro y cuando me dí cuenta la habían arrollado! —relató, y debido a lo accidental que sonaba esa sucesión de hechos, me vi en la obligación de cuestionar, ingenuo de mí, cómo exactamente era su culpa—. Bueno... —Sting dudó entonces, lo que me pareció sospechoso—, es que, en teoría, yo la ayudaba a cruzar y... tal vez sea en parte mi culpa dado eso.

»Si ya me hallaba sorprendido antes con la declaración de un posible homicidio, entonces ni hablar.

»—Déjame ver si entendí —dije, dejando finalmente el libro a un lado ante el asunto que me relataba—, ¿ayudabas a una anciana a cruzar la calle y, de alguna manera, te las ingeniaste para que la atropellaran en una calle en la que prácticamente no pasa nada?

»Sting tragó, me miró, y finalmente asintió. Lo que es prueba de tu retraso mental, porque no hay manera de explicar eso que no sea mediante un retraso. Ni un idiota llega tan lejos. Enigma resuelto.

—¡Rufus-sama! —exclama Yukino, deteniendo el relato por a saber qué vez—. Por lo que más quiera, deje de insultar a Sting-sama y cuente la tonta historia.

—Sí, o alguien va a golpearte en serio —amenaza Sting.

—Como si pudieras —le replica Rufus—. Bien, regresando al tema, decir que quedé anonadado es poco, estaba más que impresionado por... eh... las capacidades de Sting de... Estaba impresionado, ya que no me permiten insultos. No me mires así, Yukino, que te estoy haciendo caso.

»En fin, llevé mi mano a mi barbilla, olvidado incluso mi té, en lo que Sting jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Pasaron unos segundos así; catorce, si mis cálculos no fallan, en los que él se agitaba nervioso y yo meditaba la situación.

»—Pero —dije finalmente, alzando nuevamente la mirada hacia él—, ¿estás seguro de que está muerta?

»—No sé —me dijo Sting, a cada momento más ansioso—, no la miré, me entró el pánico, huí del lugar y en eso me encontré contigo. Ni siquiera sé si sigue ahí.

»—Porque si está muerta —continué— y nadie te vio, ¿porque nadie te vio, verdad? —cuestioné, severamente preocupado por esa posibilidad.

»—Me parece que no —dijo Sting, para mi alivio—, si nunca hay nadie en el camino viejo.

»—En dicho caso, lo único que queda hacer es deshacerse del cadáver —resolví.

Rufus se detiene entonces, más que nada porque la enorme cantidad de miradas puestas sobre él, la gran mayoría no precisamente amistosas, lo distraen en su relato.

—¿Qué? —inquiere Rufus.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestiona Rogue.

—¿El qué?

—Rufus-sama, ¿de verdad? —pregunta Yukino, segura de que ella tenía razón y eso solo se está poniendo peor—. ¿No pudo, no sé, considerar ir a ver su estado?

—Es que pensé que de verdad estaba muerta —se defiende Rufus—; es decir, cuando Sting la caga, usualmente hace el trabajo completo.

—No sé cuál es peor —comenta Minerva—, pero dado que estoy segura de que vuestro encantador relato me dará la respuesta, por favor prosigan.

—En eso estaba —reclama Rufus—, no me interrumpan.

—¿Ya ves que molesta? —pregunta Sting.

—Tú cállate —replica el mago, antes de continuar narrando—: Pues, como lógicamente asumí que estaba muerta, tal como ya dije si Sting iba a estropear lo de ayudar a una anciana pues haría el trabajo completo, dí la opción más lógica.

—Deja ver si entiendo —se mete Orga—, ¿si tu maestro mata a alguien la opción más lógica es buscar cómo esconder el cadáver?

Silencio.

—¿Pues sí, no?

Nadie refuta eso, sencillamente porque a nadie le dan ganas de hacer el intento.

—Siguiendo con el relato —continua Rufus, ignorando el momentáneo silencio—, ante la situación en la que me hallaba dí la opción más lógica y Sting respondió acorde a ello, porque tan tonto no es.

—Permite que dude eso —dice Rogue.

—Gracias, compañero —refunfuña Sting, mirando entonces a Lector.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú no me vas a defender?

El exceed duda.

—Quizás... quizás luego de oír toda la historia, Sting-kun.

Sting cruza los brazos y se encoje en el sillón.

—Traidores —murmura.

—Acabado el... momento dramático de Sting —dice Rufus, ganando una mirada iracunda a cambio—, prosigo con lo sucedido.

»—¿Deshacerse del cadáver? ¿Es eso es posible? —me inquirió Sting, algo más esperanzado... ¿Y a qué vienen las miradas? Si ustedes mataran a alguien les haría felices la idea de poder deshacerse del cadáver, pónganse un poco mejor en la situación.

—Rufus-sama...

—Ya voy —dice Rufus, rodando los ojos—. Vaya que se quejan, así nadie puede contar nada. A lo que iba, me inquirió sobre la posibilidad de efectivamente deshacerse del cuerpo de la anciana y yo respondí en consecuencia.

»—Hay varias maneras —contesté, captando su atención—: desde tirarlo en una zanja, aunque no es muy recomendable, hasta quemarlo o disolverlo en ácido.

—Santo cielo —dice Yukino, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su compañero—, por favor díganme que no intentaron nada de eso —pide, rogando que por azares del destino a sus compañeros les hubiera regresado el sentido común en algún momento y en verdad no hubiesen intentado disolver a alguien.

—¿Para qué iba a dar la idea si planeáramos hacer otra cosa? —Es la respuesta de Rufus, que no es precisamente muy esperanzadora dada la normalidad con la que dice eso, como si fuese completamente normal o algo.

—Esto está empeorando tanto, que ya no sé si quiero escuchar el final de la historia —comenta Rogue.

—Yo todavía quiero, dentro de todo —dice Minerva—, y sé que no debería decir esto, pero tienen un problema —agrega, mirando a sus compañeros.

Ambos le fruncen el ceño.

—Quién habla —reclama Sting.

—La inocencia hecha persona —le sigue Rufus.

De no esperar esa respuesta de seguro se habría enojado, pero en su lugar Minerva solo sonríe.

—Prosigan —pide.

—Ni sé para qué quieren oírlo si solo se quejan —reclama Rufus—. Entonces, en vista de las posibilidades —continua—, tanto yo como Sting nos dirigimos al lugar del suceso. Yo tomándome un tiempo para pagar la cuenta del té y regresar el libro a la biblioteca, claro, no fuera a sucederle algo.

—Sí, porque incluso en una situación de vida o muerte no podemos dejar de ir a la biblioteca —se burla Sting.

—Tras esas pequeñas diligencias de mi parte, quejica, partimos en busca del cadáver. Recorrimos un par de calles aledañas para evitar ser detectados, avanzando en dirección sur. Nos detuvimos un momento en XTRA SPICY porque Sting quería un burrito...

—¡¿Es en serio?! —grita Rogue—. ¡¿Te quejas de que haya ido a la biblioteca pero te detienes por un burrito a mitad de un homicidio?!

—Bueno, es que si siguieras escuchando la historia, verías que no es un homicidio.

—¡Pero esa parte no la sabías!

Yukino cubre sus ojos con una de sus manos y opta por sencillamente ignorar ese tipo de situaciones. No sabe qué le perturba más, si lo de la anciana o la naturalidad con la que actúan frente a un posible homicidio, como si fuese algo de todos los días.

—Siguiendo con lo que nos atiende —dice Rufus—, dado que ya estábamos ahí, pedí un jugo de soya.

—Por todos los cielos —musita Rogue, adquiriendo el mismo gesto que Yukino—, no tengo palabras para ustedes.

—Una vez pagamos, continuamos nuestro avance hacia el sector sur. Nos regresamos un momento porque Sting decidió a mitad de camino que también quería un jugo, y yo que te había dicho cuando estábamos ahí que pidieses uno porque veía venir esa situación.

—Ya me disculpé —se defiende Sting.

Dado que nadie, de verdad que nadie quiere volver a hacer un comentario respecto a esa situación, los dejan seguir hablando.

—Tras eso, y una vez terminamos el tentempié, llegamos al camino viejo.

—Ya era hora —se queja Minerva.

Por el bien de la historia, o algo así, Rufus decide ignorar el comentario.

—Como es de suponer, no había prácticamente nada ni nadie ahí, siendo que nadie usa ese camino, todavía no entiendo cómo lograste que atropellaran a una anciana.

—Prosigue.

—Iba diciendo que el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por un par de manchas rojas por aquí y por allá, ni rastro de la anciana. Yo parpadeé, confuso y considerando las opciones posibles para esa situación, al tiempo que Sting volvía a entrar en pánico.

»—¡No está! —exclamó al ver que el cuerpo no se encontraba por ningún lado, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza y tironeando un par de mechones. Dicho eso, pasado el momento de shock, me tomó del hombro y comenzó a sacudirme—. ¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos! —chilló, y esta vez no puedes negarme que así fue—. ¿Qué hago si alguien más la encontró?

»Medité la posibilidad, todo lo que pude con el idiota sacudiéndome, y me planteé las posibles circunstancias que podrían haber llevado a la desaparición del cuerpo.

»—Quizás estaba viva.

—¡¿EN SERIO?! —exclama Yukino, volviendo a la vida—. ¡¿Recién entonces vino a considerar esa opción?!

¿Dónde estaba el sentido común al momento de nacer sus compañeros? Le encantaría saberlo.

—Ya dije que yo pensé que estaba muerta —reclama Rufus—, al menos hasta entonces, cuando consideré de que en lugar de cagarla completa quizás Sting hizo lo contrario y no supo ni casi matar a alguien.

—¿Cómo se supone sabes eso? —alega el maestro.

—Sencillamente, hasta hacer mal lo de ayudar a alguien lo haces mal. Aunque no sé si es algo bueno o malo, si me preguntas.

—Solo prosigan —pide Minerva, ya empezando a cansarse de todo eso.

—Entonces, tras lograr que Sting dejara de zarandearme, procedí a intentar calmarlo, tarea difícil sin lugar a dudas.

»—Sting —pedí, alzando un brazo para alejarlo de mí—, por favor deja de gritar.

»—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? —me lloriqueó. ¡Deja de golpearme maldita sea!

—¡Yo no lloriqueo! —se queja Sting, deteniendo el relato—. Ya me aburrí, exijo contar la tonta historia, Rufus no hace más que dejarme mal.

—Lo del burrito ya te dejó bastante mal, pero como quieras —accede Minerva.

El par de magos se observa con molestia unos momentos, antes de que Sting proceda a seguir relatando los hechos.

—La cosa es, que la tonta anciana no estaba por ningún lado y a mí me entró la desesperación. Caí presa del pánico, está bien, pero todavía no lloriqueaba. Ni siquiera pude atender a los comentarios de Rufus hasta que, de pronto, me tomó de la chaqueta y me arrastró hasta un edificio.

—Por favor, por lo que más quieran díganme que lo que sea que haya pasado lo enfrentaron con sentido común —ruega Yukino.

—A qué ha venido eso —se queja Sting—. En fin, tras dirigirle una mirada interrogante a Rufus este me señaló el final de la calle, donde pude ver a dos oficiales de policía con el cuerpo de la anciana a sus pies.

—No —se lamenta Rogue—, ¿por qué presiento que ni siquiera hemos visto una mínima parte de qué tan mal se puede poner esto?

—Ya cállense, dramáticos —responde Rufus.

—Tragué, aterrado ante las posibilidades que se abrían ante mis ojos, y entonces miré a Rufus pidiendo consejo.

—¿De verdad no le pudo pedir consejo a alguien más? —reclama Yukino—. No sé, ¿como Satán?

—Eso no ha sido muy amable, ¿sabes? —comenta Rufus—. Prosigue Sting.

—Vale, como decía, le miré pidiendo alguna solución. Rufus no dijo nada inmediatamente, pareció pensarlo primero, apoyado contra la pared y con el ceño fruncido en esa expresión que pone cuando idea un plan, me sentí un poco más tranquilo dado eso. Pronto, pasados unos segundos, habló.

»—Bien, hagamos esto: yo distraigo a los policías y tú recuperas el cadáver de la anciana —fue su respuesta—; y le checas el pulso, que ahora me ha entrado la duda.

Hay un suspiro bastante audible por parte de Yukino, pero siendo que se ha cansado de intentar llegar al par de cabezas huecas frente a ella, se abstiene de hablar.

—Dicho y hecho, me dispuse a cumplir mi parte del plan —continua Sting—. En tanto Rufus se aproximaba a los oficiales y llamaba su atención, yo me escabullí a través de los edificios para poder rodear al grupo y acercarme a la vieja por detrás. Sí, ya sé que suena mal, no me miren así. En fin, cuando vi que los policías se alejaban un par de pasos en dirección a Rufus, dispuestos a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, me moví con la rapidez de una gacela... ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada —responde Minerva—, apreciábamos tu amor propio.

—Idiotas —dice Sting, luego prosigue—. Como decía, me acerqué veloz y sigilosamente hacia ella y entonces la cogí, llevando una de mis manos a su cuello para tomarle el pulso en lo que me ocultaba tras la pared de un edificio. Pero como no sé comprobar el pulso así, ni puta idea dónde se supone se pone el dedo, en su lugar opté por apoyar mi oído en su pecho para ver si captaba su latir. Y en eso estaba cuando recibí un golpe en la cabeza y la escuché gritar.

—¿Al menos comprobaste si estaba, no sé, consciente antes de hacer todo eso? —inquiere Rogue.

—No me fijé —Sting es honesto—. La cosa es que la anciana esa se puso a gritar algo de un asalto sexual, vieja ridícula, como si pudiera haber alguien que quisiera meterle mano.

—Sting-sama, por favor continúe.

—Sí, sí, a eso voy. La vieja no paraba de gritar y de golpearme con su bastón, y en eso llamó la atención de los oficiales, que corrieron a ver qué sucedía. Llegaron hasta la escena, con Rufus tras ellos, y entonces hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría y los noqueó de un golpe.

Silencio.

—¿Es una broma? —cuestiona Yukino.

—En mi defensa, no me siento orgulloso de eso —aclara Rufus, llevándose una mano a las sienes.

—¿Por qué? A mí me pareció un lindo gesto —dice Sting.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? —pregunta Rufus, mirándolo con cansancio—. Golpear a un oficial es un crimen serio, ni sé por qué lo hice.

—¿Eres un buen amigo?

—Ojala no fuera así —comenta el mago en respuesta, para luego suspirar y volver la atención al frente—. En fin, dada la situación, los oficiales habían visto a Sting y eso, no pude pensar en nada más en el momento salvo noquearlos. Como ya dije, no me siento orgulloso de eso. Por supuesto, eso no mejoraba nuestra situación.

—¿Usted cree? —pregunta Yukino.

—Detalle que Sting no tardó en notar, porque volvió a entrar en pánico mientras yo aún asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer y la magnitud de lo mismo.

—Sí, sí, ya, ya —se queja Sting—, tengo claro que entré en pánico varias veces. Pues bien, en vista de la situación, los dos oficiales en el suelo, no supe qué hacer y solo pude inquirirle a Rufus por una solución. Pareció reaccionar entonces y me miró.

»—Lo único que se puede hacer —me dijo—, es matarlos y disolver sus cuerpos.

—¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! —exclama Yukino, levantándose para coger a su compañero de la chaqueta y zarandearlo—. ¿Por qué no pudo ser esperar a que se despertaran y explicar la situación? ¿Por qué la solución a todo es el ácido?

—Es que no quería enfrentar los cargos por herir a un oficial.

—¡¿Y por homicidio sí?!

—Yukino, cálmate por favor —pide Minerva.

—Sí, o nunca terminaremos de escuchar la historia —dice Orga—, y ya llevamos mucho en esto y comienzo a aburrirme.

—¿Que a ti nada de esto te afecta? —le inquiere Minerva, viendo como la otra maga finalmente libera a su compañero y se deja caer en el sillón.

—Mire quién habla —dice Rogue, para luego volver la atención a Sting—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, en cuanto Rufus dijo eso, la anciana se puso a gritar todavía más fuerte, llegaban a doler los oídos.

—Ruego que eso no signifique que la noquearon —murmura Yukino, que ya parece víctima de una migraña.

Sting ríe un momento, nervioso.

—¿Y qué más iba a hacer? —pregunta, sacándole un suspiro a todos—, es decir, acusaba a Rufus de psicópata.

—Tenía buenos fundamentos —espeta Rogue, ganando una mirada fulminante del nombrado.

—Siguiendo en lo que estábamos —continúa Sting—, no me quedó más que noquearla. Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, no muy seguros de qué hacer, hasta que Rufus finalmente habló.

»—Son muchos cuerpos para intentar lo del ácido —dijo—, mejor los quemamos.

—Santa mierda —dice Yukino para sorpresa de todos—, ¿cómo pasaron de intentar encubrir un homicidio a intentar cometer uno triple?

—Larga historia, acabamos de contarla —responde Rufus con sarcasmo—, como decía Sting, dije eso y entonces, tras plantear las posibilidades un par de segundos decidí que lo más práctico era llevarlos al bosque, prender una hoguera y echarle la culpa a un incendio forestal, tan comunes en esta época.

—Señor, ¿por qué? —casi y llora Yukino, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Así pues, como no era sencillo eso de mover tres cuerpos a través de toda una ciudad, decidimos bordearla —dice Sting—. Veíamos cómo repartirnos la carga cuando un sonido llamó nuestra atención. Por lo visto, tantos gritos habían llamado la atención de los transeúntes de los alrededores, que se acercaban a ver.

—Genial, más víctimas —se burla Rogue.

Sting lo ignora y prosigue.

—Así que, preocupados por ser descubiertos, nos apresuramos en salir de ahí. Rufus cogió a los dos oficiales, yo a la vieja y huimos a través de los edificios. Alguien debe haber alcanzado a vislumbrar algo, aunque fuera poco, porque los escuché seguirnos a través del camino. Así que no nos quedó más que correr a través de calles y calles buscando perderlos, con los desmayados a cuestas e intentando pasar desapercibidos. Tuvimos que pasar a través de un estrecho pasaje y al salir una ráfaga de viento voló el sombrero de Rufus. Iniciamos entonces una discusión sobre si ir a buscarlo o no...

—¿Ustedes saben lo que son prioridades? —interrumpe Minerva.

—Él decía que podían descubrirlo si lo dejaba por ahí, yo le dije que de todas maneras íbamos para el otro lado, y en eso alguien nos vio. Otro oficial, para nuestra desgracia.

—Y más víctimas —sigue Rogue.

—Rufus, presa de la desesperación, arrojó los cuerpos a la zanja que había cerca de nosotros...

—¿Saben qué? —dice Yukino de pronto, poniéndose de pie—. Ya no quiero saber, no me interesa. Me voy a por algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Y, sin esperar a que nadie comente nada, efectivamente se larga.

—Fue demasiado para ella —comenta Minerva—. Ya qué, ¿en qué íbamos?

—Y pues, tras arrojar a los oficiales Rufus me empujó también a la zanja, de esos típicos canales de riego que bordean la ciudad; y ni siquiera era pequeño, si les interesa.

—Para lo que te salvo el pellejo. —Vuelve a reclamar su compañero.

—Teniendo el cuerpo de la anciana a cuestas, solo pude rodar. Rodé un buen par de metros, lo que tenía la zanja de profundidad, a través de todo el pasto y la maleza hasta caer en el pequeño arroyo del fondo. Quedé mojado y creo se me enredó una rama en la cabeza, que me costó quitar, de hecho creo que todavía tengo un par de palos en el cabello —añade, alzando un segundo la mirada hacia su cabello—. En fin, reclamé el empujón, lo que terminó de llamar la atención del policía y se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

—Pues —le sigue Rufus—, yo pensaba darle alcance para evitar que se acercara al canal, sonriendo lo mejor que podía para no levantar sospechas, pero en eso Sting gritó y el oficial partió raudo a ver qué había sido eso. Se arrojó al canal, alarmado al ver los cuerpos, cayendo a un lado de Sting. Siendo así, solo pude arrojarme tras él.

—Y aquí vamos —murmura Rogue.

—Forcejeamos un momento —cuenta Rufus—, teniendo problemas por lo irregular del arroyo, así que tropezamos. Él sobre mí, lamentablemente. Por suerte, Sting reaccionó pronto y lo noqueó, con lo que pude sacármelo de encima.

—Siendo que ahora eran cuatro bultos —empieza Sting.

—¿Bultos? —repite Minerva.

—¡Cuerpos, demonios! —alega Sting—. Así, como ahora eran cuatro cuerpos y ninguno tenía ganas de seguir cargándolos por toda la ciudad, hubo otro cambio en el plan y decidimos simplemente abrir las compuertas de riego y dejar que la corriente se los llevara.

—¿En algún punto de esta historia, aunque sea mínimo, recuerdan el significado de la palabra moralidad? —inquiere Rogue.

—Idiota —dice Rufus—. Por supuesto, uno tenía que ir a abrir el canal de riego y otro quedarse mirando los cadáveres.

—No estaban muertos Rufus —dice Minerva.

—Pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo al respecto —continua Sting—. Que si tú, que si yo, y no llegábamos a ningún lado.

—Desde ya, no podía quedarse Sting, si alguien llegaba entraría en pánico y no podría manejar la situación. Mejor me exponía yo, que con algo de suerte lidiaría mejor con eso.

—Pero, como todo el problema había sido en principio mío, no me parecía bien dejar a Rufus solo con los muertos.

—Que no estaban muertos —repite Minerva—. ¿Y se pelearon por quién vigilaba a los desmayados y no al revés? Estoy sorprendida.

—Pues sí —dice Sting—. Así que, como no nos íbamos a quedar los dos ahí, al final decidimos ir ambos.

—¿Ambos? —se sorprende Rogue.

—Nos alejábamos, abríamos el canal de riego y, si seguían ahí cuando llegase el agua, ya no era nuestro problema —explica Rufus—. Asunto resuelto, consciencia tranquila.

—¿Tranquila?

—Eso hicimos —resuelve Sting—. Fuimos, abrimos el canal y nos largamos. Lo que haya pasado a partir de ahí, no es nuestro problema. Y volvimos aquí.

Una vez acaba el relato se forma un minuto de silencio, en lo que los demás terminan de asimilar la información. Bien, desde que empezaron a hablar que no se podía esperar nada decente, pero eso último todavía es como demasiado.

—Pos vale —dice finalmente Orga—, mientras no llegue una demanda por daño a la ley o ataque sexual, por mí todo bien. —Y se larga, tal como hiciera Yukino momentos antes.

Que él solo quería saber cómo acababa la tonta anécdota.

—Ya qué —le sigue Minerva—, lo único que me quedo claro es que el sentido común les falla, y les falla feo, tened buen día. —Y se marcha igualmente, a seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, que siendo ella tampoco podía ser mejor que lo que hicieron ellos.

Hay otro momento de silencio, durante el cual Rogue duda sobre qué decir. Es que a él ni le pueden cansar la paciencia como a Yukino, a él solo lo dejan en blanco.

—Me voy, supongo —dice finalmente, cogiendo a Frosch—. No sé qué pensar ni decir, así que simplemente haré como que aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Quieres ir a comer helado, Frosch?

—¡Frosch quiere!

—Decidido pues.

—Ah... —empieza Lector—. Creo que voy con ustedes. —Y abandona a Sting, pero nadie puede decirle que no tiene motivos para ello.

El último minuto de silencio, en lo que todos vuelven a lo suyo, y entonces Sting gruñe.

—Montón de sensibles —reclama, curiosamente—, ni que ellos no fueran capaces de cosas peores.

—Ahora les viene a dar por hacerse los morales —lo apoya Rufus.

Sting voltea a verlo tras ese comentario, dubitativo. Lo considera un instante, no solo el hecho de que acaba de apoyarlo, pero todo lo demás.

—Oye —llama.

—¿Qué? —Rufus le devuelve la mirada.

—Solo quería agradecerte, ya sabes —el mago de creación enarca una ceja—. Sí, ya sabes lo que dicen, que los verdaderos amigos te ayudan a enterrar un cadáver y esas tonterías —se alza de hombros, restándole importancia—. Así que gracias, por ayudarme con lo de la anciana y eso, fue lindo de tu parte.

Rufus no le dice nada durante un par de segundos, acaba por sonreír.

—No es nada —responde—, solo no intentes ayudar a nadie más, por favor.

—Ni tenías que mencionarlo —Sting le devuelve la sonrisa—, ya cubrí mi cuota de buenas acciones para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **Yo no sé...**

 **Al menos les di una brotp decente :D**

 **Si a eso se le puede llamar decencia (?).**

 **En serio, yo no sé.**


End file.
